drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Chandra Kanta
Email: mnm.blue@gmail.com Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Dark Brown Height: 5'5" Weight: 121 Age: 16 Place of Origin: Ebou Dar - The Rahad Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 2 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History The crowd had formed quickly around the pair of women. Duels were common place in Ebou Dar and the Ebou Dari always enjoyed a good fight. The well practiced the crowd marked the edges of a dynamic ring, large enough for the fighters to move yet small enough so the onlookers could see every gruesome detail. The poorly tended cobblestone roads running through the Rahad were little better than a treacherous mountain pass. Horses were seldom seen on the roads to spare them the misfortune of a broken ankle at the fault of these uneven footing. Walking these streets barefoot would have been foolish to say the least for the average traveller, yet it went unnoticed by the smaller, shoeless dueller in the centre of the crowd. Leathery, calloused and caked with dirt, Chandra's feet were hardened from years spent playing, running and rough-housing on the streets of the Rahad. Though calloused and thick-skinned, Chandra's feet were quick. That was something else she had gained from a life where you needed to fight for your food, a life where the chance to sleep on a hard pallatte was a luxury received only when you could stave off all other contenders. iQuick feet, quick hands and a quick mind./i That's how people survived in the slums of the Rahad. She shifted her weight effortlessly from one foot to the other, from one cobble stone, to another, back and forth and back again. Keeping her balance on the rough terrain while making herself a moving target for her opponent. The woman facing her was ten years her senior, properly schooled both in society and in the duel. Quickness was Chandra's only advantage. She knew she was in over her head this time - she'd been in enough fights to know that. The fact that she was alive was testament to the fact that she had won all her previous engagements. But this was the first time it was against someone who actually knew something other than simple brawling and stabbing. Chandra's guttural instinct was to thrust and slice, but that could prove fatal against someone who knew how to evade such blunt attacks. If only she had been privileged enough to learn properly. But that was always the problem, and that was usually the catalyst for all the duels she found herself in. It was Chandra's delusion that almost everyone except the most destitute were constantly looking down upon her, treating her as some subhuman creature purely because she lived a life of poverty. Consequently she felt the need to challenge anyone who slighted her in even the narrowest degree. Her opponent, the better fighter, the woman that could kill her, had been subject to Chandra's childish yet rancourous contempt. The woman's dagger came at her faster than she thought and it took all of Chandra's concentration just to dodge the sharp edge of the blade. It was a carefully calculated move her opponent had made. Chandra's body was twisted around, exposing her entire right side to an attack. The world was ripped from Chandra's vision when the blow finally came. The woman's left elbow made contact with Chandra's high cheekbone making a sound like a fist crushing a boiled egg, a disconcerting crunch followed by an unnerving squish. As if in a drunken stuper Chandra spun a half turn and then dropped heavily. Her arms were still at her sides, not having had the faculties to bring them up to brace her fall. Her knees hit the uneven ground first and then rest of her body followed suit as she crumpled forward until her face met a cobble. Chandra expected the woman would turn her over and slit her throat, that was the easiest. But that's not what happened. The woman crouched down to a squat beside her. She leaned over, bringing her lips less than a nails width away from her Chandra's ear and then she began to speak. "You." Chandra could hear the woman's breath and the smacking of her lips as much as the words. The woman's voice was a whisper meant on for the ear it her lips were pressed against. "Are a worthless, wretched creature. I'm not going to kill you. I choose this only because you're not even worth the risk of rusting my marriage dagger." The was nothing left for Chandra to do but lie on the ground listening to the sounds of the crowd jeering and the clopping of the woman's boots as she stood up and walked away. There are many motivations in life, some of them are animalistic, the desire to survive, the urge to protect. Some of them are complex, the need for revenge, love, hate. But there are none that are so distinctly ihuman/i as the sole motivation that now filled Chandra. iSpite/i. She only needed two nights of recovery before she set out. Not even bothering to tell her parents or friends Chandra left behind the Rahad, Ebou Dar and even Altara. She had a singular purpose now,: To prove to everyone that she wasn't a creature to be debased, to prove to everyone that she had value, to prove that she wasn't a degenerate creature and to prove to herself that she, indeed, have self-worth. Months later, parts spent walking, parts spent lying and stealing, she finally made it to Tar Valon. The rumour was, that if you had the will, they would give you the training. With as much will as the day she embarked Chandra made her way to yards of the Tower Gaurd. Category:WS 2 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios